Diskussion:Hauptseite
alte Diskussionen im Archiv. Neue Hauptseite :schließt an die Diskussion Benutzer Diskussion:Florian K/Startseite an Ok, jetzt wo man sieht, daß die Tageseinträge in der Länge doch spürbar schwanken, würde ich sagen doch lieber wieder "Enzyklopädie" auf die linke Seite und "Die Gemeinschaft" nach rechts. --Memory 13:03, 20. Sep 2005 (UTC) : Habe ich gemacht. Den letzten Streifen kann man vielleicht auch noch stopfen wenn die Textkästen geschickt gefüllt werden. Wenn ich mal abends Zeit habe, werde ich ausmessen, wie viele Wörter / Zeilen man pro Textkasten braucht. Daraus kann man dann eine Empfehlung für Autoren ableiten, die "Schon gewusst" und "Artikel des Monats" pflegen. "Ereignisse des Tages" schwankt naturgemäß von Tag zu Tag. Die Diskussion, was und wie viel wir als Ereignis aufführen, ist auch noch nicht beendet. 10:19, 27. Sep 2005 (UTC) : Wenn im Artikel des Monats ein Bild mit 150px Breite und einem Seitenverhältnis von 4:3 angezeigt wird und der Fließtext 150 Wörter bei maximal 4 Absätzen hat, kann das "Schon gewusst" drei bis vier Punkte haben und das Design ist ausgeglichen zu beiden Seiten. Es pendelt dann nur noch durch die "Ereignisse des Tages". 23:00, 29. Sep 2005 (UTC) The "Website Directory" link is dead. Also, for whoever speaks English, could you see the talk page on our main page? We're undergoing some changes and I think we could learn a lot from what you've done here. (Nice work, BTW.) Thanks! --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 02:12, 1. Dez 2005 (UTC) l’Édition Française Ich darf die Herren (und Damen?) sysop darauf aufmerksam machen, dass es nun auch für Leute, die ausschliesslich des Französischen mächtig sind möglich ist, ihr Wissen bei memory-alpha.org unterzubringen. Das wäre doch auch etwas für die Hauptseite :-) --KenKeeler -- Postfach 10:27, 6. Nov 2005 (UTC) :Funktionieren die Interwiki-Links nicht? Weder wir noch die haben welche auf den Navigationsseiten. --Memory 11:29, 6. Nov 2005 (UTC) im TV Andrea und ich könnten uns gut vorstellen, die Rubrik "Diese Woche im TV" mit einem Link im Sinne von (mehr...) auszustatten, welcher auf die Vorlage Vorlage:Nächste Episoden (alle)/ . Woche (sprich: Vorlage:Nächste Episoden (alle)/ . Woche ) verweist. Zur Anschauung habe ich eine solche schon einmal erstellt. (Vgl. auch die Vorlage Diskussion:Nächste Episoden) --KenKeeler -- Postfach 23:53, 20. Dez 2005 (UTC) :Olala, was für eine Liste. Die Verbreitung der jeweiligen Pay-TV Sender ist ziemlich begrenzt, sodass wohl nicht zu viele Besucher etwas mit SciFi anfangen können. Dafür verbrauchts ziemlich viel Platz und hat einen hohen Pflegeanteil. Die Wiederholungen kann man sicher noch straffen – im Free-TV werden die glatt unterschlagen. 00:58, 21. Dez 2005 (UTC) ::Wenn sich KenKeeler hiermit freiwillig bereit erklärt, die Liste der (deutschen) Pay-TV-Angebote auf dem aktuellen Stand zu halten, spricht nichts gegen eine kleine Verlinkung zu "(mehr)". Allerdings sollte auf der Hauptseite weiterhin nur das Free-TV-Programm dargestellt werden. -- Kai3k [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 18:42, 21. Dez 2005 (UTC) ::: Das lässt sich einrichten. Andrea wird ebenfalls in die Pflicht genommen. Für die Hauptseite wäre Pay-TV zu umfangreich, keine Frage... --KenKeeler -- Postfach 20:30, 26. Dez 2005 (UTC) :::: Ich habe die Wiederholungen etwas mehr zusammen gefasst. Weiter als Freitag, den 6.1.6 reicht meine Fernsehzeitung nicht. Gruss, Andrea 21:51, 26. Dez 2005 (UTC) :Macht mal, solang ich nix damit zu tun hab... :-D --Memory 23:21, 26. Dez 2005 (UTC) : Eine Verlinkung mit (mehr...) finde ich ok, wenn sich jemand um die Monster-Liste kümmert. Nur zum Vergleich: http://www.trekzone.de/dt/archiv/dtwe/dtwe-2280.htm#trektvguide Es fehlen noch die TAS-Serie auf Junior (Premiere) und Spielfilme auf SciFi. Für das Problem mit der Zeitschrift, Andrea: Nutze das Internet! http://www.premiere.de/premweb/cms/de/programm_tv-guide_programmuebersicht.jsp oder (kostet) http://www.tvgenial.com/ 03:22, 27. Dez 2005 (UTC) ::wie sieht das mit der -Funktion jetzt eigentlich aus? Letzte Woche wurde die Woche noch 02. angegeben, diese Woche mit 3. Wurden da Änderungen in den Einstellungen vorgenommen? -- Spocky - ✍ talk 13:00, 18. Jan 2006 (UTC) : Haha, ja. Bei MediaWiki scheint man einige Programmierer damit zu beschäftigen, die Schnittstellen wild zu verändern. Von Version 1.4.10 nach 1.4.15 ist es kurz auf die Schreibweise mit führender Null gesprungen, bei 1.5.x wieder zurück. 23:10, 18. Jan 2006 (UTC) Beliebte Artikel Die Spezialseite "Popularpages" gibt es nicht mehr :-( Bitte von der Hauptseite entfernen, die ganze Link-Zeile am besten. --Memory 21:29, 18. Jan 2006 (UTC) : Aus meinem Gefühl werden die Artikel noch die nächsten drei Monate in der Reihenfolge beliebt sein; das Ranking hat sich kaum verändert im letzten halben Jahr. Bringt das Aufführen überhaupt etwas für das Projekt oder Außenstehende? 23:04, 18. Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Ich fand die Funktion ganz interessant, aber unsere Auswahl entspricht m.E.n nicht der exakten Reihenfolge. --Memory 23:21, 18. Jan 2006 (UTC) : Hurra, hurra. Sie ist wieder da. 17:01, 23. Jan 2006 (UTC) Suche Meiner Meinung nach sollte man in der Sitebar unter "Suchen" den Wikicities Schriftzug entfernen, denn wenn man diese Seite nicht oft besucht, ist es nicht klar das man dort innerhalb der MA suchen kann. Wenn man es durch "Memory Alpha" oder so ersetzen würde, wäre es, denke ich, etwas klarer. --83.129.32.39 :Ich habe eh in der MA/en schon vorgeschlagen, beide Bilder zu entfernen und durch Beschriftung zu ersetzen. Das Wikicities-Logo ist eh gerade "down". --Memory 00:01, 21. Jan 2006 (UTC) Wie man Seite bearbeitet Da sollte unbedingt mal ein "n" an "Seite" gehängt werden, so ist es ein "Satz", der Einsteigern kaum als gutes Qualitätsbeispiel dienen kann ;-) --KenKeeler -- Postfach 13:06, 29. Jan 2006 (UTC) Der Meinung bin ich immer noch --KenKeeler -- Postfach 09:21, 8. Feb 2006 (UTC) Zitat des Monats? Hi, was haltet ihr davon wenn wir wie beim "Schon gewusst"(oder auch statdessen) ein Zitat des Monats auf die Haubtseite legen?--Shisma 14:17, 19. Feb 2006 (UTC) : Das käme gut! --Dnalneh 21:45, 26. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::dafür spricht: 1. wir haben jetzt schon tausende Zitate 2. es ist definitiv interessanter als "erreignisse des tages"--Shisma 13:47, 27. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::: Sollten die "Ereignisse des Tages" uninteressant sein, möchte ich das bitte wissen! Ich und einige andere haben einige Zeit in die Recherche und Zusammenstellung investiert und wir haben "erst" etwa 45% der Kalenderseiten erstellt. Diese Zeit hätten wir sinnvoller nutzen können. Ein Zitat des Monats oder der Woche, des Tages fände ich nett, wobei ich mir danach viel mehr nicht auf der Hauptseite vorstellen möchte. Die überfrachtet auch irgendwann. 18:54, 28. Feb 2006 (UTC) "Ereignisse des Tages" sind doch super, die lese ich mir immer durch, und noch ein Zitat des Tages dazu wäre exzellent! Weiter so!--Dnalneh 13:31, 2. Mär 2006 (UTC) : Ein Zitat des Monats fänd ich auch prima! Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 11:11, 12. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::Ich finde "Ereignisse des Tages" nicht uninteressant. Und das sage ich nicht nur, weil ich dort auch bereits Zeit investiert habe. Klar könnte die Hauptseite überladen wirken, aber die MA/de hat doch von allen MA's sowieso die Geilste =) Man könnte doch die Ereignisse mit einem Zitat des Tages einleiten bzw. abschließen... -- Kai3k [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 14:21, 12. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::: Genau so sehe ich das auch, also was ist nun damit??? --Dnalneh 16:01, 12. Mär 2006 (UTC) So ich habe jetzt die Rubrik "Zitate der Woche" in die Hauptseite mit eingebaut. Also mir gefällt es sehr gut und ich bin auch dafür, dass wir die Rubrik "Ereignisse des Tages" auf jeden Fall behalten sollen. Jemand anderer Meinung ? -- Sanyoh 18:16, 12. Mär 2006 (UTC) : Mir gefällt's so wie es ist! Ist jemanden aufgefallen, dass das jetzt kein Zitat des Monats ist sonder ein Zitat der Woche? ;-) Ich denke eine wöchtliche Aktualisierung sollte machbar sein. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 19:24, 12. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::Das gefällt mir sehr gut mit dem Zitat!!!!!! --Dnalneh 13:42, 17. Mär 2006 (UTC) Neuaufbau der Hauptseite Nachdem die Hauptseite gerade ein neues Feld bekommen hat (Zitat der Woche) und alte Felder kaum gepflegt und teilweise auch nicht gewollt sind (Schon gewusst, Ereignisse des Tages), bitte ich euch alle in diesem "Brainstorming" teilzunehmen. Das Problem an der Hauptseit ist, dass es schwieriger wird, die wichtigen Sachen zu finden. Die Hauptseite soll eigentlich eine Übersicht des Wikis bieten. Hier mehrere Punkte, die vielleicht später auch getrennt verhandelt werden können. * Begrüßung Die Begrüßung ist ziemlich lang. Kann die gekürzt werden? Sie soll darstellen was MA ist und was einzigartig ist. Gleichzeigtig auch den neuen Benutzer an die Hilfe heranführen. Kann man u.U. kombinieren mit "Wichtige Artikel"? * Enzyklopädie / Gemeinschaft Die wichtigen Kästen mit Links ins Thema, bzw. Meta-Thema sind ganz unten. Das ist in meinen Augen falsch! Die müssen prominenter präsentiert werden. "Enzyklopädie" kann dabei auch sinnvoll verkürzt werden. : Die Enzyklopädie ist mir zu lang. Meine erste Idee wäre, Episoden und Filme auf einen Link zu verkürzen, der in das erste Portal verweist, das wir noch aufbauen müssten. Das "Episoden und Filme" Portal würde die Übersicht über alle Serien und Filme bieten, die täglich laufenden Episoden zeigen (lange Version von Andrea), die ausbaufähigen Episoden anzeigen und die besten Episoden prominent präsentieren. So kann ein Portal aussehen. 09:02, 13. Mär 2006 (UTC) * täglich / wöchentlich / monatlich wechsenlde Boxen Es würde Sinn machen, diese Boxen nach ihrem Update-Zyklus zu sortieren, die täglichen nach oben, die monatlichen nach unten. Welche Boxen brauchen wir auf der Hauptseite? Welche kann man auf anderen Seiten integrieren? Gibt es Archivisten, die eine Box auf der Hauptseite (oder sonstwo) "adopieren" und regelmäßig pflegen? * generelles Layout Das zweispaltige Layout hatte ich in der Wikipedia als sehr übersichtlich empfunden, inzwischen fällt mir mehr auf, dass es bei uns unübersichtlich wird. Die Seite ist zu lang! Zwei Bildschirme statt drei reichen in der Länge. Hat jemand eine effektivere Idee zum Layout? Sollen wir zur alten Einspaltigkeit zurück? Welche Boxen können wir streichen / verschieben? 08:56, 13. Mär 2006 (UTC) :Also ich habe mir folgende Gedanken gemacht: :Begrüßung: kann so bleiben, könnte allerdings um einige Worte gekürzt werden :Linke Spalte: sie soll nur Rubriken enthalten, die nicht geändert werden müssen bzw. die der Navigation dienen und den Backstagebereich vom MA umfassen; Folgende Reihenfolge wäre sinnvoll: :1. Memory Alpha aktuell (zur Not könnte man es ausblenden, da nur selten neue News da rein kommen) :2. Enzyklopädie (könnte beispielsweise so gekürzt werden, wie ich es auf meiner Seite gemacht habe) :3. Thematische Übersicht; Alphabetische Übersicht; usw. :4. Die Gemeinschaft :Rechte Spalte:sie soll dem Besucher interessante Infos rund um Star Trek vermitteln; Folgende Reihenfolge: :1. Zitat der Woche (würde mich gerne drum kümmern) :2. Schon gewußt, das; (muss bleiben, weil es interessanter ist als die Geburtstage von den Schauspielern und vor allem die Hintergrundinfos von den Episoden und Filmen umfasst) :3. Artikel des Monats :4. TV-Programm (sollte vielleicht auch einen roten Balken erhalten, damit es gleichmäßiger aussieht -- Sanyoh 12:08, 13. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::Also wieso sollte das schon gewusst verschwinden? das finde ich gerade gut, und immer wenn ich eine neue Hintergrundinformation finde, dann trage ich sie dort ein. Bald sollten wir auch ein schönes Archiv haben. Was ich schade finde ist, dass das Zitat auch nicht nach einem Jahr wieder auftauchen sollte ... Was ich so beim betrachten der Seite entdeckt habe, ist das der Übersichtskasten sich mit dem ganz unten rechts thematisch überschneidet. Vielleicht könnte man die kombinieren? Eine Möglichkeit wäre auch noch die Einträge im Enzyklopädie-Kasten auf die Überschriften zu reduzieren und dadurch Portale zu schaffen. --Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 15:49, 13. Mär 2006 (UTC) :::Hmm, was man vielleicht etwas kürzer machen könnte,wäre der zweite Absatz der Einleitung. Außerdem nutzt die Hauptseite nicht die volle breite der Seite wegen der Werbung an der Seite. Kann man die entfernen?? Die Begrüßung sollte mMn etwas kürzer und mehr verlinkt werden (Entwurf). Unter "mitarbeiten" hätte ich gern eine Seite, die folgendes beinhaltet: Abstimmung über ExelentArtikel, Abstimmung zum Löschen, Trockendock, Zitat der Woche, Schon gewußt, stub, brauche Aufmerksamkeit, ... (Sanyo hat das unter "Wartungsseiten" zusammengefaßt bei sich, aber vielleicht find ich mich da auch nur noch nicht zurecht.) Ein Link zu Memory Alpha:Kategorie Hierarchie (von Benutzer:Florian K so schön auf den neusten Stand gebracht) fänd ich dort auch schön, wußte aber nicht wo ich ihn unterbringen könnte. Das Layout sollte auch eine klarere Trennung zwischen Organisatorisches (Thematische Übersicht u.ä.) und Spielkram (Schon gewußt, dass, Zitat der Woche, Exelent-Artikel, NEU: improvement Drive!, ...) machen, ob rechts/links oder oben/unten ist mir egal. Man könnte zusätzlich auch eine farbliche Abgrenzung vornehmen (andere Überschrift, Kasten-Farbe, ...). Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 20:03, 13. Mär 2006 (UTC) :Wow. Habe ich wirklich gestern erst das Problem in den Raum gestellt? Was ich herausgelesen habe, stellt ihr euch so etwas vor. Die Begrüßung habe ich eigenmächtig in die linke Seite eingebaut. "Ereignisse des Tages" sind ein Punkt, den ich noch angehängt habe, der aber auch je nach eurer Stimmung verschwinden kann oder verschoben wird. Die Zitate würde ich im jährlichen Wechsel anzeigen, ähnlich wie "Schon gewußt". Nach einem Jahr kann man immer noch bearbeiten und ausbauen. Ich freue mich schon auf Andreas ersten mutigen Entwurf der "mitarbeiten"-Seite. 20:30, 14. Mär 2006 (UTC) : Mein Vorschlag betreffend der "Aktuelle Meldung" Box ist, dass wir die nur anzeigen wenn's tatsächlich welche gibt (wie Sanyoh vorschlägt) und in dem Zug auch direkt Vorlage:AktuelleMitteilung und Vorlage:HauptseiteAktuell zusammenlegen. So würden auch aktuelle Todesnachrichten als "Aktuelle Meldung" angezeigt, es gibt dann keine strikte Trennung zwischen "wichtige Nachricht" und "MA Nachricht". Wenn es keine großen Veränderungen mehr gibt, kann die neue Hauptseite am Sonntagabend den aktiven Dienst antreten. 13:44, 16. Mär 2006 (UTC) :: Der Link "Zehn Vorne" im Wollkommenstext zeigt auf Zehn Vorne. Memory Alpha:Zehn Vorne fänd ich passender. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 19:52, 20. Mär 2006 (UTC) :::Ich würde Teile, die öfter wechseln weiter nach oben nehmen, als die, die länger aktuell bleiben. Die Ereignisse des Tages sind eher etwas, das einen auf die Schnelle interessiert, wohingegen der Artikel des Monats von dem, den er interessiert auch weiter unten wahrgenommen wird. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 22:24, 20. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::::Was ich weiter nach oben ziehn würde ist "Thematische Übersicht | Alphabetische Übersicht | Kategorisierte Übersicht", das würde gut direkt unter die Begrüßung passen. Was mir auch aufgefallen ist, der Teaser unseres exzellenten Artikels ist fast so lang wie etwas was nicht mal mehr als Ausbaufähig gilt. Man sollte da in zukunft drauf achten, dass das kürzer ist. Ein Absatz sollte reichen. Wenn wir uns bei den Zitaten kurz fassen, dann fände ich es schön, wenn das das erste ist, was die leute lesen, und zwar nicht so gequetscht in einer Ecke, sondern schön über die ganze Breite. Ich mach jetzt mal den Vogel sauber und mir dabei mehr Gedanken, danach mach ich mal selbst ne Hauptseite ... -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 10:53, 21. Mär 2006 (UTC) :Also ich meine, dass wir auf der Hauptseite nicht einfach nur die Kästen verschieben sollten, sondern auch gleich mal größer aufräumen - Anfänger werden ja geradezu von den - bei mir sind's vier - Bildschirmseiten geradezu erschlagen. Bei meiner Startseite habe ich beispielsweise den Willkommensgruß überarbeitet und wie die aktuellen Meldungen einspaltig über die Tabelle gezogen, den TV-Kasten rausgeschmissen, sowie die Kästen Enzyklopädie und Thematische Übersicht aufgeräumt und verschmolzen. Die Ereignisse des Tages hätten dann die rechte Spalte zu groß werden lassen, also habe ich sie dort rausgenommen und sie unter die Tabelle gesetzt. -> Jetzt sind's nur noch etwas mehr als drei Seiten. — defchris (✍ talk) 11:36, 21. Mär 2006 (UTC) Kleinere Verbesserungswünsche # Im Willkommenstext verweist "Zehn Vorne" auf Zehn Vorne, da dort aber etwas von diskutieren steht, wäre Memory Alpha:Zehn Vorne wohl passender. Ich fänd's auch schöner, wenn der wieder über beide Spalten ginge. # Vor "5.455 deutsche Artikel seit dem 14. Mai 2004 zeigen, dass es funktioniert." würde ich noch einen Absatz machen, damit das mehr zur Geltung kommt. # Der Kasten "Wichtige Artikel, Info für neue Mitglieder, ..." braucht eine Überschrift, sonst sieht der so "unmotiviert" aus, vielleicht "Infos & Organisation". # Die Enzyklopädie würde ich auch gern etwas abändern und ggf. kürzen. Bei Personen würde mir z.B. ein Link zu Kategorie:Personen reichen, ebenso bei den anderen. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 07:39, 12. Apr 2006 (UTC) : Danke Andrea! 1) Deinen Hinweis habe ich vorher wohl übersehen. Jetzt verweist es auf das richtige Zehn Vorne. 2) Bin mir unsicher, was sagen dei anderen? 3) Reicht "Organisation"? 4) Die gefällt mir auch nicht. Der ausgewogene Schnitt zwischen umfassend und kompakt fehlt. Bitte unter Vorlage Diskussion:Enzyklopädie darüber diskutieren. — Florian™ talk 10:18, 12. Apr 2006 (UTC)